fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Memii44
Memii44 is an ex-user on YouTube who is known for creating one of the most famous scandals in Fanime history. Supposedly an 13 year old from South Africa, Memii was considered one of the best fanimators on Youtube when it was discovered she had stolen her animations from another site. Sling and The Effect When Memii first made her debut into the Fanime Community, she posted her opening preview and ending preview of her fanime called "Sling". Sling was immediately a hit and was soon added to Fanime World. Mei Yuremi belongs to a legendary family full of cold-blooded assassins and hit men. She shows great skill using guns, and was expected to continue her family's legacy in the next generation, but her dream was to become a doctor, the exact opposite of an assassin's job. One day while at the beach, Mei and her friends Yuko and Mayuki meet a mysterious man who offered them a cash reward if they won a game with him. Eager for some money for snow cones, the girls did not think of the consequences if they lost. Unfortunately, Mayuki loses the game and soon the mysterious man casts a curse on the girls. "The time you take away life, a bit of yours will be taken away. The time you let It take over, it will give back." Soon, the girls discover more to the mans curse, and many untold secrects, as Mei's destiny begins to take place. Between the shock and heartbreak, Mei, Yuko and Mayuki cannot decide if they can take the curse anymore, or actually enjoy the blood shed. In honor of Memii, Fanime World made a layout featuring pictures from Memii's gallery. The response to Sling was so great, Memii would earn as many as even 40 subs a day. Memii was considered to be the most inspiring fanimator ever to come about, greater than diamant88 or Marim23. Memii had gained trust, respect, and admiration from the Fanime Community, until the inevitable happened. The Breakthrough Speculation about Memii began to arise as her popularity increased. When Memii finally posted her fanime opening, comments swarmed onto the video, including compliments from diamant88 and nyodude, although commented that the amount of changing styles was a bit strange. Soon, a wave of comments accusing Memii of tracing from Minami-ke began to arise. Although Memii denied it, the comments continued to accuse her. Fanime World Mods also began to become suspicious, when one of the mods realized where the baby seen in Sling's opening was from, any many other animations and pictures posted by Memii. The animations were actually from RonzTB a professional animator from Japan. This led to the destruction of Memii. Aftermath After the realization of Memii being a thief came about, the Fanime Community can be considered to be divided by two sides on the matter. Some detest Memii and her lies, and even go as far as hating her. Others, such as Chii24 and Cookieluv246 who refers to Memii as her cousin, forgave and gave her compassion. Memii has yet to make a return to the Fanime Community, and has yet to make a apology to the public. Last Contacts The last contact Memii talked to was in fact Cookieluv246 on 1/4/2009 8:31:34 PM Memii confided in her that the clips she got were called GIF Anime. Various artists from Japan make GIF Anime so they can be put on forums. When asked why she responded: 8:48:14 PM Memii says: One reason in the beggining which turned out to be more reasons ^^ 8:48:59 PM Memii says: at first, i just wanted a little attention and a little compliment on something for once 8:49:08 PM Memii says: but then when i think about, i inspired alot of people 8:49:22 PM Memii says: which makes me happy something good came out of something bad ^^ When asked if she'd ever come back and/or apologize publicly, she simply stated "one day" and went offline; never heard from again.